Changing My Fate
by ElphieThroppDG28
Summary: Companion piece to The Perks of Being a Red Blood. I've gotten way too many ideas for later chapters to not write any down, so here they are. Work in progress. Spoilers and EXTREME fluff ahead. You have been warned. ON HIATUS.
1. Author's Note

The funny thing about muse is that it works in ways you don't expect. And that's exactly why I'm putting this story up.

I've gotten countless ideas for the later chapters in my Blue Bloods fanfiction, The Perks of Being a Red Blood. I didn't wish to spoil my readers, so I posted each little oneshot I wrote on Tumblr. Problem is, not a lot of people who follow me know what Blue Bloods even is, and therefore don't read them. So I've decided to post what I have so far, to see what people think.

These are in no way finalized; I'm not even sure if they'll make their way into the final draft of the story. I'd just like some feedback, and I know my asking for reviews goes unheeded, but I can't say enough how much I appreciate people who take the time to write something constructive.

I'll try to explain the context as best I can, since these oneshots jump all over the place. :p

If you haven't read The Perks of Being a Red Blood, I'd suggest you go and read what I have so far, so this story will make a bit more sense.

WHERE I WANT THE STORY TO GO:

Eloise and Oliver grow closer to finally becoming more than friends, but Oliver's duty as a Conduit (and his growing crush on Schuyler) eventually lead him to the Sacred Kiss. Eloise keeps her distance from him for a while, seeing that he spends all of his time with Schuyler. When Schuyler starts seeing Jack, and she and Oliver start fighting, Eloise tries to be there for him, but he pushes her away, feeling like she's nagging too much. They have a falling out, and Oliver turns to alcohol for solace.

(The following oneshots take place during Misguided Angel, Bloody Valentine, and Lost in Time. More will probably be added, if I get any more random story ideas.)

~Elphie


	2. Try to Forget

Try to Forget

_In _Misguided Angel_, a vampire killer emerges through a viral video, threatening to kill vampires live online. Mimi, acting as Regent, tries to figure out who it is with Oliver's help. They inquire the Conduits, because they're the closest humans to the vampires (besides familiars). _

___Eloise, being a Conduit, is called in for questioning. Since she's still trying to get over Oliver being Schuyler's familiar and the way he's been acting, she answers his questions rather rudely. He can't take a hint and lashes out just as fiercely as she does._

* * *

Mimi rose suddenly. "I see you two have some unresolved tension to take care of." Eloise could have sworn she saw her mouth twitch, but she was gone from the room too quickly to be sure.

Eloise didn't want to be here. Just sitting in his presence made the pain worse. Maybe he'd let her go, no questions asked.

"Ellie…" He sighed, looking very tired.

"I'm sorry, alright?" She refused to look directly at him; he didn't deserve that much from her. "I'm fine. Not that you're concerned at all."

She didn't need to see his face to know he was frowning. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me? I'm really not in the mood to -"

"You're never in the mood for _anything_!"

"Ellie, calm down -"

"No." She forced herself to glare right into those hazel eyes, the ones that once held so much comfort and, dare she say it, _love_. "I am sick of all this, Oliver! I understand you're still hung up about Schuyler -"

His face fell, and she wanted to rush into his arms and tell him it was alright, but she knew it was no use.

"- but it's time you tried to move on. I'm not saying it'll be easy -"

"What if I don't want to?!" He walked right up to her, easily making her shrink back. His height was almost enough to make her back off. Almost.

"Oliver, she's gone."

"Not to me." He gingerly touched his neck, and she could imagine the two raised bumps there. "She didn't bite you, take your blood, mark you as hers. No matter how hard I try, I won't belong to anyone else." He sighed. "And maybe I don't want to."

Familiars had a hard time letting go. There would be a small part of them that would function normally, but most of them pined for their vampire, and that overrode that small part. No matter how much that small part wanted something, it would go unheeded.

It didn't matter. Those words lit a fire within her, making her hold her ground, wanting him to know how much this hurt. How much he made her hurt.

"That's your problem. You haven't tried. You don't want to try. You're not willing to forget! I want to help you, but you don't care! You're too busy holding on, causing yourself more pain! You just don't care, Oliver! You don't care that I've been in love with you for God knows how long, and I'm willing to help you get through this and -"

His hands firmly on her shoulders interrupted her. She felt her anger ebb away, slowly being drained by his eyes.

"Ellie?" His voice was quiet. "Did…did you say you…were in love with me?"

Had she said that? Had she really been that stupid and told him? What did it matter if she had?

She nodded, glaring up at him. "I still am," she whispered, standing on her toes and kissing him softly.

It felt like nothing more than a breath on her lips, but it was enough to set off fireworks in her mind. She wanted him to kiss her back, wanted to have him feel the same way. She pulled away, knowing it wasn't going to happen. However, it was almost impossible to miss the bright pink blush in his cheeks; it was the same color gracing her own.

"I'm going to leave you alone, Oliver, at least where my feelings are concerned. I won't add that to what you're dealing with, but I want you to know I'll help you, if you want. You're still my friend, and I hate seeing you like this."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him. She realized this wasn't him saying he loved her in return; it was his way of saying he needed her here, to let him know someone understood how much it stung to love someone who would never love you back.

She felt his tears land in her hair. "I want to kiss you, Ellie," he said softly. "Part of me wants to so badly."

She didn't answer him, just pressed her head into his chest, and let her own tears fall to the floor.


	3. Setting Things Right

Setting Things Right

_In _Bloody Valentine_, Oliver meets a bartender named Freya, who helps heal him of his familiar feelings. He learns she's a witch, and they proceed to...have random sex. (I don't know, it's not my book.) The day after, Freya informs Oliver that she's leaving, and he thanks her for all she's done for him._

_Eloise is aware of the two of them, and feels heartbroken that Oliver wouldn't turn to her in his time of need, instead putting his trust in a stranger. Freya senses that Eloise is still in love with Oliver, and realizes that Oliver, underneath his familiar feelings, loves her, too. She gives him her magic eggs recipe and tells him to make amends with Eloise._

* * *

Oliver practically ripped the door knocker off its hinges, gripping Freya's recipe and the note in his hand. With every passing moment and every sharp bang, he felt as if he'd explode. He needed to see Eloise; he needed to tell her he was sorry. He needed to tell her that he—

"Good day, sir!" came Vincent's disgruntled voice from the speaker box.

Oliver realized he was still slamming the knocker and promptly stopped. He pressed the button. "It's Oliver. I'd like to see Eloise."

"Miss Garrison is not taking visitors at this time, Master Perry," Vincent said.

"Vincent, please, I need to see her!"

"I'm sorry, Master Perry, but Miss Garrison has given me strict instructions not to let anyone see her. If you would so kindly be on your way—"

Oliver slammed his fist into the wall of the house. "Vincent! This is _important_. I have to tell her something!"

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Vincent said simply. "I am not allowed to let you in to see her."

Oliver sighed. "Please, Vincent. I…I need to apologize."

There was static. "Master Perry, I understand your urgency, but—"

"Who are you talking to?!" came a voice that grew more shrill as it approached the speaker. "Is that Perry bastard out there?!"

Oliver stepped back as Vincent and the voice had a rather colorful argument and a bit of a scuffle before the voice began to speak again.

"Get out of here, Perry. I'm calling the cops if you don't get your sorry ass off of our porch THIS SECOND!"

Of course. Lucy. Even if she was shallow, Eloise was like her sister. And Lucy was protecting her.

"Lucy…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Do you know how MISERABLE Eloise is right now?! Do you know what a complete douchebag you've been?!"

"I realize that!" Oliver exclaimed. "Don't you think I've realized that?! Why do you think I'm here? I want to tell her I'm sorry. I want to tell her that…that…" He swallowed. "I love her."

All he could hear was static on the other end. "Lucy?" He listened for a few seconds. "Lucy?"

To his left, the door opened. Lucy stood in the threshold, arms folded across her chest. She glared at him, never moving her stone cold eyes from his face.

"You're lucky she told me not to kill you, Perry," she spat. "I'd do it, but I promised."

Oliver shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Could…could I see her?"

"No," Lucy answered instantly. "I never said you could. Do you honestly think that after all the shit you put her through, she's going to want to see you?" She barked out a laugh.

"Lucy, you don't understand…"

"Don't tell me I don't. I understand this. You've been a jerk ever since your girlfriend ran off with Jack Force. All you've done is mope and whine and drink. And poor Eloise was trying to help you, and you pushed her away." She shook her head. "And even after all of that, you INSIST on sleeping with—"

"I get it!" Oliver interrupted her. "I get it. I'm a prick, okay? I shouldn't have taken all that out on her."

Lucy exhaled, still not moving from her stance in the doorway. "I'm still not convinced, Perry. The only way you're stepping into this house is if—"

She fell silent, swiftly turning around. Vincent descended the stairs. "Miss Garrison has requested that Master Perry go up to her room."

Oliver saw Lucy's face pale. "But…but Vincent…"

"Miss Forbes, I suggest we comply with her wish." He and Lucy had a long staring session before Lucy grabbed Oliver by the wrist.

"Come on," she muttered, dragging him up the stairs.

* * *

"I'll be standing outside the door," she warned him. "I still don't trust you." She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you dare try anything with her."

Oliver stood at his full height, trying not to look as nervous as he felt. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said, letting his emotions flow into his voice.

He turned the doorknob slowly, opening the door as quietly as possible.

Eloise sat on her window seat, still in her pajamas and stroking Clarice. Her head lay against the window pane, dry streaks running from her eyes.

Oliver would never forget the look on her face. It was one of defeat, of absolute despair. He hated himself; she hadn't deserved what he had done to her.

He stood, watching her for a few minutes. The early morning sun's rays caught her hair, making it come alive like a flame. More tears made their way down her cheeks, and he desperately wanted to wipe them away.

She finally looked up at him, tightening her hold on Clarice, as if to shield herself. He felt a sharp pang in his chest; she was scared of him.

"Ellie…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Say what you need to." Her voice was clipped, choked with her tears. Her eyes stared at him, two unblinking orbs.

"Ellie…I'm so, so sorry," he said. "I know that will never be enough, but I want you to know that I am. I was an absolute jerk to you. I never should have said those things, or tried to shut you out. You were so patient with me, and I don't blame you if you never want to see me again."

Clarice hopped down, walking over to Oliver and rubbing against his leg. Eloise didn't seem to mind that her defense had abandoned her. Nor did she protest when he cautiously made his way over to where she sat, sitting next to her.

"I have been the worst friend in the world," he said. "And not just because of what happened. Ever since the start of high school, I've been nothing but terrible to you. And the thing is…I _knew _I was being a jerk. I knew I talked about Schuyler way too much. I knew it bugged you. But…but I was hoping that…maybe…if you saw I wasn't interested, then I wouldn't have to worry about…how I felt."

He stopped, trying to gauge her expression. She still looked completely heartbroken, more tears escaping her eyes. He reached out and brushed them away; she didn't pull away, but she didn't lean into his touch. She was indifferent to him.

"But I was an idiot to think that that would work," he went on. "If anything, it made my feelings for you stronger. And I was so sure you didn't feel that way about me, and…and I knew I couldn't do anything except let it go. So I focused on my feelings for Schuyler, and let her perform the Sacred Kiss.

"That…that was the biggest mistake of my life. All I could think about was her. But there was this little voice at the back of my mind, and it kept screaming at me. It was screaming your name. And at first, it wasn't bad. But after Schuyler started getting involved with Jack, it got louder and louder. And after…after last night…" Oliver blushed, trying not to think about it. "And after I realized I didn't love Schuyler, and I didn't love Freya…the voice was still there. But it wasn't shouting. It was calm."

He gently brushed more tears off of her face, allowing his hand to linger. She still blushed at his touch; he could feel it warm his fingertips.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Ellie. But the one thing I'm not sorry for is falling for you. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. I know you don't think so, but you're sweet, and kind, and have the strangest sense of humor…and you're absolutely perfect."

He grazed his fingertips over her jaw. She sighed, clearly at war with herself. He pulled away, looking into her eyes as they swam with tears.

"Eloise Rebecca Garrison…" He took a deep breath. "I love you."

He boldly moved forward, slowly. She didn't pull away; she merely looked down at her hands. He felt a blush crawl up his face and his heart pounding in his chest as he gently pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Her skin was warm and soft, and, to his amazement, she relaxed under his touch. He closed his eyes, breathing her in; she stilled smelled like vanilla orchid. He tried to convey his emotions into the simple act of his lips against her forehead, hoping she knew he was being sincere.

He felt a tear fall onto his hand, bringing him back to reality. He pulled away, not taking his eyes off of her face. She didn't seem too startled, which he counted as a good thing.

She blinked for a minute, looking right at him. "You meant it," she said quietly. "You really meant it."

He nodded, wanting to kiss her again. Wanting to stay in this spot forever, if it meant she would stay here with him.

She sighed. "I'm not sure what I feel right now." He noticed that she didn't apologize. She didn't need to; he didn't mind that she was confused.

"I still need a little time to think. But, right now, I'd just like you to hold me. I think you owe me that much."

Oliver would have sung "Part of Your World" on the roof at the top of his lungs if she asked. He was absolutely ecstatic. She was willing to give him another chance! He didn't deserve it – she hadn't even said for sure yet – but she was going to consider it. That was enough for him.

His eyebrows rose, however, when she climbed into her bed. She gave him a hard look.

"I'm not asking you to do that," she said, rolling her eyes. "You already took care of that last night." There was a bit of humor in her tone, which made him smile a little.

He slipped off his shoes and crawled under the comforter. She snuggled into his side, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. Her head found the crook of his neck; he still marveled how perfectly it fit there.

"I've never spooned before," she said after a few minutes. "Does it always feel this nice?"

"Depends on who you're with," he answered honestly.

She nodded. She turned away from him, pressing her back into his chest. He pulled her closer, his arms around her waist, wanting to kiss her neck, but deciding not to scare her.

They lay there for a few seconds before she turned and faced him again. "I like being able to see you," she said quietly.

"I like being able to see your beautiful face," he answered.

She scrunched up her nose. "You get that from a Hallmark card?"

"Maybe."

Eloise awkwardly giggled, then quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before snuggling back into his chest. He held her close, loving the feel of her in his embrace. He never wanted to let go.

Soon enough, he felt her steady breathing, and knew she'd fallen asleep. Even if he could get up – which he couldn't considering she was on top of him – he didn't want to. He gently kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

Lucy opened the door suddenly. "What the hell—"

Oliver put a finger to his lips, nodding down at Eloise's sleeping form. All he could do was take in Lucy's horrified face.

"I warned you, Perry…" she growled.

"We didn't do anything," Oliver said calmly. "Besides, do you really think Eloise is that kind of girl?"

"I _know _she's not," Lucy said. "But I know you're not as…in control of your feelings."

She was going to lord that over him for the rest of his life, he knew. He shook his head, looking back down as Eloise sighed in her sleep.

"You swear you didn't do anything…" Lucy said after a minute.

Oliver gave her a look. "You think I would jinx things with her?"

Lucy pursed her lips. "As soon as she wakes up, I want you out of here, okay? She's confused right now. I don't want her making any more stupid decisions today."

Oliver nodded. "Sounds fair."

Lucy began to walk out when she turned back and gave him a stony stare. "Just a warning, Perry: if you manage to break her heart further, I won't hesitate to smash that pretty face of yours and wring your neck."

Oliver nodded again. Lucy shut the door, and he heard her footsteps disappear down the hallway.

* * *

He must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes, the sun had risen higher, no longer bathing the room in its golden glow. He blinked, momentarily disoriented. He heard a quiet moan, looking down to see Eloise curled into his side, still asleep and nestled into the cradle of his arm.

He knew he should wake her, if only to appease Lucy. But he couldn't bring himself to do it; she looked happy, in a way, and if he could give her that much…

He found himself studying her face, taking in the light freckles on her nose, her long eyelashes, her soft, pink lips…

No. He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. He wasn't going to unless she said it was okay.

Even if it was difficult.

She chose that moment to stir against him, slowly opening her eyes. She looked up at him, giving him a tired smile.

"Hey," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Nah, you're fine." He stretched his arms. "Lucy told me I had to leave as soon as you were awake, so…"

"She means well." Eloise looked a bit disappointed, but didn't push the matter further.

Oliver got out of bed and put his shoes back on. "I'll…I'll talk to you later?"

She pursed her lips, nodding. "Yeah. I suppose." She sighed, leaning back into the pillows. "I know it's going to be kind of awkward, but…I'd like to try and make it work."

"I would, too," he said, heading for the door. Maybe if he didn't look at her, it would hurt less…

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

She looked down, pulling a loose thread from the comforter. "If…if you want to kiss me, you can."

He was initially horrified that he'd been that obvious. He quickly shook the feeling away. "Ellie, I'm not…"

"Just…just do it." She looked at him, a mix of annoyance and understanding on her face. "Please."

He gulped, his skin suddenly prickling from the blush that washed over him. He walked to the bed, giving her a questioning look. She nodded, and he slowly leaned down, gently placing his lips on hers.

He pulled away after a few seconds. "Take care, Ellie."

"You, too, Oliver."

He walked to the door and reached for the knob. As he pulled open the door, Lucy glared at him from her perch on a chair down the hallway, watching him as he walked to the stairs.

As soon as he was outside, he felt his face break out into a smile.


	4. After the Bonding

After the Bonding

_Jack and Schuyler get bonded in _Bloody Valentine_, and all their friends show up. I think after Eloise and Oliver start to tentatively get back together, he invites her as his date to the bonding. _

* * *

Eloise stood in the courtyard, looking up at the sky. She loved that she could see the stars so much clearer here; back in New York, she'd be lucky if she could tell the difference between a star and an airplane light.

She marveled for a moment at how warm it was in Florence. It was December, and here she was, in a dress more suited for June. This was absolute perfect weather for a bonding ceremony.

Only a half hour ago had Schuyler and Jack stood before each other, breaking the ancient rules of heaven to be together. No one knew what would happen to them after tonight; Schuyler would leave for Egypt and Jack would go back to New York, their future together uncertain.

Eloise was in awe at how calm both of them seemed; neither betrayed that they were afraid of separation, of pain and eternal death. Schuyler and Jack were just two young vampires who had just been bound to each other, enjoying what little time they still had.

If only she could be so joyful…

"Just can't stand crowds, can you, Ellie?"

Eloise looked over her shoulder to see Oliver walking toward her. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "I just wanted to see the stars, is all. Hard to see them at home with all the smog."

He perched his chin on her head, pulling her closer. "You sure that's all?"

Eloise laughed. "Oliver, that's behind us, okay? I'm done being jealous of Schuyler. I'm not angry with her anymore." She looked up into his hazel eyes. "Don't worry. We're good now."

He nodded. "I trust you."

"I know."

Oliver looked at the sky. "Wow. You really can see the stars better."

"Told you." She leaned back into him and sighed, perfectly content. "I wish I could find at least one constellation. I'm terrible at that."

"The only ones I'm ever able to see are Perseus and Andromeda." Oliver squinted. "You can see them the best in November, so I don't think I'll be able to point them out."

"Perseus and Andromeda…" Eloise repeated. "Isn't that a Greek myth?"

"Yep. Perseus saved Andromeda from being sacrificed to a sea serpent, and they got married soon afterward."

Eloise snorted indignantly. "That's just what we need: more stories of people meeting and then getting married five minutes later."

Oliver pulled away slightly to look in her eyes. "I don't think they had that sort of backlash back then, Ellie," he said, a smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes, giggling slightly. She looked back at him, seeing that he had a funny expression on his face. He blinked rapidly and frowned, as if debating with himself about something.

"Oliver?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he held her arms in his and leaned his face close to hers.

Eloise's heart went into overdrive. She had a good idea about what he was going to do. He hadn't kissed her since that day in her room, how in the world was she supposed to do this, she wasn't ready to do this yet, why was he choosing to do this now…

He stopped less than a centimeter away from her lips, looking into her eyes, mentally asking permission. She gave him a little smile, trying not to look as nervous as she felt.

Not a second later, his lips were pressed against hers. After a few seconds of standing frozen, she slowly felt herself relaxing, leaning closer to him. There was no way he was kissing her; she couldn't believe it. But she felt herself tentatively kissing him back, dispelling her doubts, assuring herself that yes, indeed, this was happening. It wasn't a dream.

He pulled back, slowly, still holding her. He couldn't fight the smile that worked its way onto his face; she laughed, blushing and resting her head against him.

"This might sound really cheesy, but I always feel like I've been shocked every time you kiss me."

Oliver chuckled, his fingers gently playing with her russet hair. "So I'm guessing you enjoyed it, then."

"Mmm-hmm…" Eloise heard Oliver's heartbeat; it sounded like her own, fast and furious.

A moment of silence passed between them. Eloise made a soft, contented noise as Oliver kissed the top of her head.

"Ellie?"

"Yes?"

He was quiet for a second. "I love you."

Her heart leaped. She had been dreaming about him saying that for a long time, never really expecting him to actually feel that way. A few weeks ago, she wouldn't have believed him; she would have accused him of being confused, of not thinking straight.

One look in his eyes told her that he meant it. And even though he'd said it before, it still made her heart flutter.

"I love you, too, Oliver," she said, her voice shaky. And she knew with all her heart that it was true.

She hadn't realized she'd been crying until Oliver began to gently wipe her tears away with his thumb. She let him, loving the feel of his touch against her face.

He stepped away, gently pulling a rose out of the nearest bush. It had huge, dark red petals; the exact kind she'd always wanted the man she married to give to her.

"Oliver…"

"I know, Ellie," he said, going down on one knee.

Eloise's eyes went wide, her hand finding its way to her chest. "Oliver, what…"

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Ellie. We're a little young for that." He held out the rose to her. "But would you do me the honor of going steady with me?"

Going steady. It held the promise of old-fashioned, practical, innocent dating; it fit her perfectly. And, for once, she was glad she was traditional.

She pulled Oliver to his feet, covering his hand that held the rose. "Yes," she whispered. And, in a rare bout of courage, she pulled Oliver in for another kiss.


	5. Eloise's Wish

Eloise's Wish

_In _Lost in Time_, Mimi ventures into Hell with Oliver to get Kingsley back. Oliver, it's revealed, is still in love in Schuyler, because even before he was her familiar, he loved her. (While I desperately wish Melissa de la Cruz wouldn't do that to the poor boy, it's canon, and I like to stick with canon.) When they enter the Lair of the Sirens, Oliver is seduced by a siren that looks like Schuyler, and almost marries her, but Mimi quickly steps in and saves him before he bonds himself to her._

_Eloise and Oliver have now been dating for seven months, but Oliver's deepest secret is that he's still a bit in love with Schuyler. Since sirens play to a person's deepest, most secret desires, Eloise finds herself prey, as well._

* * *

The beach was absolutely lovely. Eloise couldn't remember the last time her family had gone on vacation to the coast. All she knew was that she missed it.

Mimi and Oliver had gone off somewhere, but she found she wasn't worried. She simply wanted to enjoy herself. Even if this was in Hell, it didn't seem like it. If this was only the surface, she wouldn't mind going into deeper dimensions.

She suddenly had the desire to have Oliver's hand in hers. She wanted to share this moment with him. It was the first time they could relax since they'd entered the Glom, and it was only fitting if she spent it with him.

"Oliver?" she called, weaving through the crowd. When she didn't find him on the beach, she figured he must be on the terrace. Hiking up the gossamer skirts of her yellow dress, she rushed toward the hotel.

She saw his chestnut hair first. "Oliver!" she called again, smiling.

He didn't turn around. He hadn't heard her, she realized; she walked closer. She suddenly stopped, her blood turning cold.

He hadn't heard her because he was too busy making out with someone. And that someone looked a lot like Schuyler.

Eloise wasn't stupid; she knew Schuyler wasn't in Hell. This was an illusion, a way to disorient them. And she wasn't bothered by that.

What really got to her was the fact that Oliver was giving into it.

Did he not understand what going steady meant? He had been the one who proposed the notion in the first place. He had assured her he didn't love anyone else.

She didn't know she was crying until she felt the tears streaming down her face. She wanted to look away, run to a secluded corner and hide, but she was rooted where she stood. Her voice was stuck in her throat, unable to scream in anguish.

"Such a handsome boy, isn't he?" said a voice on her left.

Eloise was faced with an old woman, with hardly a wrinkle and her silver hair neatly in a bun. She smiled knowingly at her before continuing.

"And he was yours, wasn't he?"

Eloise slowly moved her head up and down, her voice still unable to work.

"But he's given into his desire," the old woman said gravely. "He may be with you, but he will never forget his love for her. To him, you will always pale to her beauty."

Eloise physically felt her heart rip itself in two. She wanted to tell the woman to stop talking, but she knew she spoke the truth.

"Oh, my dear, you're in pain." The old woman brought her freckled arms around Eloise. She stood stiffly, not wanting her pity.

"I'm so sorry," the woman told her. "Maybe I can help."

"How?" It was a croaked sob, a sound strange to her own ears.

"Come up to my room, my dear," the woman said with a sly smile. "I have just the thing you need."

* * *

Eloise would have laughed if she hadn't been so distraught. "This will help?"

Before her was an antique spinning wheel, something found in museums or in a summer house for decoration. What in the world this woman was doing with one, she couldn't guess.

"It's a special spinning wheel," the old woman said. "I know your secret desire, Eloise Rebecca Garrison."

There was one thing Eloise wanted even more than a greenhouse. Even though she claimed to hate Sleeping Beauty, she had always wanted to have her true love awake her with a kiss. Was this woman being serious? Was she making fun of her?

"Oh, I am serious," the woman said, as if reading her mind. "Once you touch the spindle, you will fall asleep. Only when your true love kisses you will you awaken."

"And…and how long will that be?"

"It could take centuries. But isn't it worth it?" The woman walked to the window, gazing down on the party outside. "You can forget all about the pain that boy has caused you. You will find someone else, someone who will love you without always comparing you to another."

If Eloise had been in her right mind, she would have said no. It was a selfish decision; she couldn't leave her parents, Lucy, the Coven. All this for love…

But it would be true love. She would feel whole again. Oliver wouldn't break her any further…

"Go on, my dear…"

Eloise saw the little red dot on her finger; there was no pain. She felt woozy, falling to the floor.

She would awaken to her true love…true love…

Love…

* * *

"Thanks for that," Oliver breathed, still in shock. To think he had almost given himself to a siren…

"No problem," Mimi replied, replacing her sword. "I think it's time we left."

"Right." He looked around. "Where's Ellie?"

Mimi shrugged. "I haven't seen her."

"You mean she wasn't with you?"

"No…"

They looked at each other before running in opposite directions, trying to scope her out. They met up on the terrace several minutes later.

"She's not out here," Mimi concluded.

"Dammit! I shouldn't have left her…" Oliver started to panic. "She must have seen me with…" A cold shiver came over him, and he suddenly felt sick.

Mimi groaned. "Well, that's just fantastic. How are we going to find her? She could be anywhere!"

Oliver looked wildly around, his eyes landing on a hibiscus bush. Of course.

"Wait. Sirens tempt you with your deepest desires, right?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Mimi rolled her eyes. "You're her deepest desire, though. And there's no doppelganger of you out here."

"Exactly." Oliver spotted the sun glinting off of a building made entirely of glass several yards away. "She wants something else."

* * *

The greenhouse was filled with sweetpeas, snapdragons, and red roses - the flowers Eloise wanted in the greenhouse she wanted her future husband to build her someday. Oliver raced through the blossoms, searching for any sign of her.

He stopped short at the very back. There she was, asleep on a fainting couch, her hair and skirts fanned out around her.

"Oh, God…" He rushed forward, kneeling beside her.

Mimi was close behind, grabbing her arm. "She still has a pulse. And she's breathing."

"Ellie, wake up," Oliver whispered, shaking her gently. "Ellie, we gotta go."

Eloise stayed unconscious.

"Ellie, please." He shook her a little harder, his voice rising. "Come on, Ellie…"

"She must have made a deal with one of the sirens," Mimi said. "She won't wake up until it's been fulfilled. Those are the rules."

"And how the hell are we supposed to figure out what the deal was?"

"Any one of those people out there could have made the deal. And the only one who will be completely honest with us is asleep," she said bluntly.

Oliver sighed, grasping Eloise's hand. "So she's stuck like this?"

Mimi nodded. "And we can't leave until she wakes up."

Oliver felt himself start to tear up. He was an idiot. He should have never been seduced by the siren; he didn't love Schuyler like that, he realized now. Eloise's life meant more to him than any other dumb fantasy he had.

He saw a splotch of red on her index finger. He brought it closer, running his own finger over the bump. "Where did you get this?…"

And then it hit him. All those years of her complaining about fairy tales, about how unrealistic they were, how cheesy and overly romantic. All along, she wanted a little bit of that in her life.

"This was her deepest desire."

"What?"

Oliver looked at Mimi. "She always said she hated fairy tales, but I think this is what she secretly wanted." He showed her Eloise's finger. "It's like Sleeping Beauty."

"Well, great. Then kiss her and let's go."

Oliver paled. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why not? Don't tell me you're still in love with Van Alen."

"I'm not. I just…she's like this because of me. I…I don't want to…I don't deserve…"

"I don't think it's a matter of if you deserve it or not," Mimi said, her voice quiet. "If this really is like Sleeping Beauty, she'll need her true love to wake her up."

It took him a few moments to realize who she was talking about.

"Me?"

Mimi gave him a "Duh!" look.

"But…"

"Just do it already!" She turned and walked away. "I'll give you two some alone time."

Oliver sighed, turning back to Eloise. She sighed in her sleep, her fingers twitching slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Ellie," Oliver whispered, caressing her face with his thumb. "I never wanted…I shouldn't have…" He cupped her cheek, allowing the warmth of her skin to soak into his palm. "Don't leave me. Please."

She sighed again. He felt his heart leap in his chest.

Oliver lifted her head slowly toward his face, taking in her russet hair, the freckles on her nose, her lips…her soft, pink lips…

At this moment, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"I love you, Ellie," he said softly, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

He knew that the kisses in the stories he'd grown up with hadn't lasted long; at least, that's how the movies played out. But he wanted more than anything for Eloise to wake up; he wanted to hold her in his arms, keep her safe from anything else that came their way. He needed her like he needed to breathe.

And because of that, the kiss was longer than he'd intended. It may not have been special, but Oliver poured his soul into the simple act of his lips on hers. Even if he wasn't the one to wake her, he wanted to be. He wanted his love to to be enough.

When he pulled away, he saw her eyelids flutter. She blinked a few times before looking at him.

"Oliver?"

His face broke out into a smile. "Thank God." He pulled her to him, encircling her in his embrace.

She pulled away, confused. "I'm supposed to sleep until my true love kisses me. And…you're not my…"

"Ellie, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry that I…" He sighed. "I don't know what came over me. But I know that I'm wholeheartedly in love with you."

Before she could answer, there was a loud clap of thunder outside, and rain began to fall.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Mimi called from the entrance. "We gotta go before we get into any more trouble!"

Oliver scooped Eloise into his arms, and he followed Mimi to the convertible. He set her down in the back seat, planning to sit in the front.

"Oliver?"

He stopped, getting drenched by the downpour. She didn't need to say anything else; he climbed into the back as Mimi put the top over the car.

As they sped away, Oliver reached out his hand, but Eloise pulled back. She glared at him.

"I'm not sure I want to forgive you right now," she said coldly.

Oliver nodded, and withdrew his hand.

"It doesn't mean I don't love you, too," she said after a minute, grabbing hold of his hand with hers.

Oliver managed a small smile, and he was glad to see it mirrored back at him.


	6. So Close

So Close

_Later in _Lost in Time_, Mimi and Oliver make it to the Seventh Circle of Hell. They enter a nightclub and find Kingsley, who doesn't seem to want to be rescued. Mimi's upset about this, but she's too prideful to let Kingsley know that._

_The scene plays out much like it did in the book. I took a few liberties, of course. ;)_

* * *

A lot of people wondered why she hated nightclubs.

She hadn't hated them, persay. They weren't something she liked, but it wasn't like she was against them.

She didn't used to be, at least.

She'd been in Block 122 once, shortly after Aggie Carondolet's death. Lucy had needed a distraction. They'd only stayed half an hour, but it felt like days; Eloise didn't drink, and she most certainly didn't dance. She sat frozen on one of the upholstered chairs, ignored for the most part.

There was a guy. She didn't remember much about him; only that he'd been drunk. Very, very drunk.

He hadn't even said anything to her. Just grabbed her wrist and started pulling her toward the bathroom. She'd tried to pull away, but he'd yanked her further.

Lucy had miraculously used a Suggestion; Lord knows how the Glom worked on drunk humans, but it couldn't be that different from when they were sober. They'd gone home after that. There'd been an ugly red mark on her wrist all night.

Now she could safely say that yes, she hated nightclubs, and yes, she was against them.

She shrunk back from the noise coming from the dance floor, wishing she could melt into the booth they were sitting at. She knew nothing would happen to her, especially because she was with Mimi. But she still couldn't shake that awful heart-plummeting feeling she got whenever she remembered that man and his hold on her…

"Ellie, you gotta drink something," Oliver said, pushing a glass toward her. "I don't want you to pass out."

"I'll be fine," she said, taking a deep breath. The Glom was giving her a worse headache than usual, but there was no way she was consuming anything these creatures gave her. She wasn't an idiot, and she wasn't about to let the inhabitants of Hell think that she was.

"There's nothing in it," Mimi said flatly. "You're not gonna die."

Eloise didn't pick it up. "I don't drink," she said, her voice wavering slightly. Her head felt rather heavy all of a sudden…

"It's water, alright?" Mimi snapped. "Just drink it."

Eloise obliged, sipping slowly. It tasted too clear - much like everything down here was always slightly off - but she didn't say a word. Mimi was in a bad mood, and it wouldn't do anyone any good if she made her angrier.

Eloise wanted to at least give Mimi a hug. Kinsgley was being a jerk to her, and even though she wasn't always pleasant herself, she didn't deserve it. Eloise recalled when Oliver was still Schuyler's familiar, and how their friendship had quickly deteriorated due to her broken heart. It was one of the worst feelings in the world to know that the one you loved didn't love you in return.

"Do you wanna dance?" Oliver asked suddenly.

Eloise raised her eyebrows, about to tell him no. Then she saw where he was looking.

"You can't be serious," Mimi muttered, although there was a smile fighting its way onto her face.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Oliver insisted, getting up. "You need to let loose for a little bit."

Mimi blew the air out of her mouth. "I think you'd better ask someone else if it's okay," she said, looking over at Eloise.

"Go ahead," she answered. "I'll be fine."

"You sure, Ellie?" Oliver looked at her, clearly concerned. "I don't want you to be by yourself…maybe I should-"

"I can be over here in less than a second if someone tries anything with her," Mimi assured him. "And trust me, they won't. And hey, this was your idea." She winked.

Oliver stood, his eyes still on Eloise. She smiled up at him. "Go on, Oliver. It's okay."

He nodded, walking to the dance floor with Mimi. Eloise was about to go back to her drink when he returned suddenly. She looked up, but had no time to protest; his lips were pressed against hers in an instant. She didn't question it, just closed her eyes and leaned closer to him.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled away. "Don't forget that."

"I love you," she replied. "Go on now."

He smiled, kissing her again. Eloise was fairly certain he would have continued to do so if Mimi hadn't grabbed his collar and physically dragged him away.

It was rather funny to see the two of them dancing so close. She herself had never been very fond of the grinding that was now considered acceptable. At least no one here was clad in only caution tape; she'd been unfortunate to see that one time.

"And how's this lovely lady fairing?"

Eloise tensed. Whomever had spoken was just to her left, and could easily catch her if she tried to run. And Mimi wasn't even paying attention. What was she supposed to do?

She chanced a look at the man, and sighed in relief, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Did you really have to scare me like that, Kingsley?" she asked.

The Venator shrugged. "Decided to come cheer you up a bit." He slid into the booth, getting a bit too close for her liking. "I mean, what's an innocent girl like you doing all by herself in such a large, scary nightclub?"

"Waiting for my boyfriend to get done making Mimi feel better," Eloise said, quickly regretting it. No matter how much pain Mimi was feeling, she was stubborn enough to keep it hidden; she probably didn't want anyone, especially Kingsley to know how she really felt.

Kingsley's eyes shot over to where the two of them were still dancing. "He was willing to leave you here, all by your lonesome?" He arched an eyebrow and turned back to her. "I mean, I don't blame him, ditching you for a vampire, but come on. He's supposed to be faithful if he's with you, isn't he?"

Eloise felt unwanted heat rising to her face. "They're friends, Kingsley," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "And thank you. Exactly what I needed to hear."

"Oh, don't take it like that," Kingsley said. "I'm just saying that he has a track record with the supernatural, is all. I didn't mean to say you weren't pretty or anything. Lighten up, will you?"

Eloise sighed, wincing at the pang that went through her head. What she really needed right now was some aspirin…and a quiet hotel room.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Kingsley sighed. "You want me to make it up to you?"

She didn't even have a chance to answer. In a split second, Oliver was standing over the table, and Kingsley had taken his spot on the dance floor. "Have fun!" he called before turning back to Mimi.

Oliver frowned. "What just…"

"Don't ask," she replied. "Kingsley being Kingsley, as always."

Oliver shrugged, pouring himself another shot.

"So how was dancing?"

"A little uncomfortable, but Mimi seems in better spirits." Oliver smirked. "She's probably thankful Kingsley stepped in like that. I mean, I'm not exactly the best dancer."

Eloise giggled. "You're not that bad. But I think Kingsley's better suited out there than he is terrorizing me."

Oliver slid into the booth, draping his arm over her shoulder. "Well, it's not like I don't benefit from it. I get to sit next to the most gorgeous girl here."

Eloise felt her cheeks turn red, but this time she didn't mind. "Lucky you," she said quietly, unable to meet his eyes.

"I mean it, Ellie." He tilted her face upward. "You're beautiful," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, simply enjoying the closeness of each other. The music slowed down a bit, changing to "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye. Eloise started laughing.

"What?" Oliver looked at her quizzically.

"This song…" She snorted, covering her mouth. "It's just so over-the-top, that's all. They overplay it way too much."

He shrugged. "I guess." A few seconds later, he was laughing. "Now you've got me thinking too much about it. Thanks."

She giggled, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. "It's what I'm here for."

"Well, it's a shame. I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance, but now all I can think about is how ridiculous this song is."

She blinked. "You were?"

He nodded. "Of course, we're going to have to wait until another slow song."

"Of course. Since it has to be perfect, right?"

"Of course."

She slapped him on the arm, giggling uncontrollably. Here they were, in a strange nightclub in the Seventh Circle of Hell, cracking jokes about slow dancing. If she'd repeated that scenario to herself again, she would have passed it off as a strange dream.

The only thing that could make this any stranger is if another slow song - one they could take seriously - came on immediately after this one ended.

The opening chords of "So Close" by John McLaughlin started to play. She didn't know if she should laugh at what a coincidence this was or sit quietly and wonder how the hell these people were able to read minds.

"Well…that's certainly…convenient," Oliver stated, looking a bit bewildered himself. He pulled her to her feet, keeping a firm grip on her hand.

"Um…" He scanned the dance floor. "You don't mind dancing right here, do you? It looks kind of crowded out there."

"This is fine," she said, thankful, for once, that there were way too many people crammed into one place.

He gently pulled her closer, his hands resting on her waist. She placed her own hands on his shoulders, feeling relaxed and yet unable to control the rapid thumping of her heart.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, suddenly nervous to look at him. It was as if they were in the pavilion again, close but at the same time wanting to be closer, too afraid to make the first move.

"You're safe, Ellie," he whispered. "I've got you."

She exhaled, shyly looking into his eyes. The clamor out on the dance floor slowly died away, leaving just the two of them. He wasn't going to leave her again; he was going to keep her safe, do anything he could to make sure they got out of this alive.

They were rocking back and forth, moving slowly (thank goodness; her head still ached a little). She rested her head against his collarbone, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly. She could hear his heartbeat, startled to find that it was beating just as quickly as her own.

"So far…we are…so close…"

Oliver was singing. It wasn't extremely rare for him, but he tried to avoid it. But here he was, singing softly and tenderly pressing his cheek into her hair. Her heart continued to flutter as the rest of her melted, wishing she could prolong this moment and stay here.

Everything was over much too quickly for her liking. He pulled away enough to hold her gaze again, cradling her back in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her softly, the feel of his lips on hers causing the familiar butterflies to flutter around in her stomach.

"I love you," she said, their lips inches apart, her words no more than a whisper.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her again.

It could have been because her mind was buzzing and out of sorts, but her headache suddenly felt the tiniest bit more bearable at the moment.


	7. Oliver's Dream

Oliver's Dream

_This is the oddball of the group. It's actually a headcanon I came up with a while ago. Of course, I have no idea if Oliver will survive Gates of Paradise, or who he'll end up with (if he does end up getting a love interest), so this will probably be inaccurate by January of next year. _

_Anyway, this is another one from _Lost in Time_. Enjoy._

* * *

__

While in the seventh circle of Hell, Oliver had the same dream every night.

Despite Hell being perverted and vulgar, the dream was innocent and very sweet. It was always in a garden, surrounded by Christmas lights. Eloise was always by his side, a smile on her face and a blush gracing her cheeks. And there was always a velvet box in his pocket.

It played out the same way each night. They would be walking hand-in-hand, and he would suddenly stop. He didn't know if he said anything; his lips were moving, but no words came out. He'd take out the box and kneel down before her, one of her hands flying to her mouth.

The ring was tinted pink, studded with tiny diamonds leading to a larger one in the center. For a moment, he would think she would say no. But she would nod her head, tears welling in her eyes and her face lighting up like the sun. He would slowly slide the ring onto her left hand and stand back up, his eyes never leaving hers.

And the kiss. It was incredible. It was passionate and beautiful and left him breathless. And when he pulled away to look into her eyes, she was still smiling up at him.

He never said anything to anyone, not even to Eloise. If he had, he would have learned that if a human was in the Glom for a prolonged period of time, their subconscious would begin to mix up what was real and what wasn't, thus causing them to dream about things that had happened in their lives. Sometimes they even dreamed about the future.


	8. The Private Farewell

The Private Farewell

_At the very beginning of _Lost in Time_, we learn Oliver will be the sacrifice to Hell. Of course, he doesn't know this for sure until the end of the book, and when he does, he accepts it because he doesn't have anything to live for, since Schuyler's gone (GAG ME). If you've read the book (SPOILERS), you know Mimi changes her mind at the last second and sells her own soul instead, gaining it back when she's unable to kill Jack in the blood trial._

_Going with my theme of Oliver-has-someone-who-cares-for-him-and-loves-him-like-he-so-obviously-needs, things are a bit complicated when he finds out he's not going back to New York. _

* * *

"Before I do this, can I have a moment with Ellie?" Oliver inclined his head toward her. "I'd like to say goodbye to her without anyone watching."

"Embarrassed?" Mimi joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd never be embarrassed about being with her. I'd just like a moment alone to tell her goodbye." His eyes hardened. "Am I allowed that much?"

Mimi nodded. "I guess so. Don't make it too long, though."

Oliver exhaled, setting his jaw and limping toward Eloise. "Hey, Ellie. Can I talk to you real quick?"

Her face fell. Oliver was sure nothing else on earth – or in Hell – could break his heart.

"Alright…" she said slowly, following him around to the back of the gas station.

They stood for a moment in complete silence. How was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't exactly come out and say he wasn't going back home with her. But he didn't know how much time he had to send her off.

"Just do it already," she said, her voice thick. "Do it before I start to cry, okay?"

Oliver stopped, frowning. "You know?"

"Why else would you say, 'Can I talk to you'? I'm not stupid, Oliver." She sighed. "I know I won't live up to Schuyler or Freya or even Mimi, and I'm sorry that I'm too normal for you, and that I'm saving myself for marriage. Maybe it was a bad idea to even try going out. I get it."

"Ellie, what are you talking about?"

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"No…why would I…"

She was afraid that she wasn't good enough. Her mind was still on the lair of the sirens, of the girl-who-wasn't-Schuyler. She thought he didn't see her that way anymore.

"Ellie, I'm not breaking up with you," Oliver said, tilting her chin up so he could look in her tear-blurred eyes. "You are so much more special than you think you are. You don't have to worry about living up to anyone else, because I like you just as you are. And I'm glad you're saving yourself. I would never pressure you into something you didn't want to do. You know that."

Eloise nodded, her lip quivering.

"Hey…" Oliver gave her a small smile. "Don't look so sad, Ellie."

"I can't help it."

"Ellie, if you're still thinking about-"

"You're the sacrifice, aren't you?"

Oliver froze, not knowing how to respond. That was all she needed.

"That was my second guess," Eloise said, her tears falling rapidly.

"Oh, jeez. Ellie…" Oliver pulled her to him, securing her in his strong embrace. He held her close, feeling his own eyes start to burn.

"I won't let her do it," Eloise said into his shirt. "You can't go alone. I'll come with."

"No, Ellie, don't," Oliver said, his hold tightening. "You have Lucy to think about. You're one of the best scribes at the Repository. You have to go back."

"I don't want to go back without you." She looked up into his hazel eyes. "You don't deserve this."

Oliver wanted to tell her he felt the same way. Mimi was being selfish right now; she got her love back, only to tear his apart. He couldn't bear to spend another day in the underworld, where everything was always a little too much. But the thought of being separated from Eloise was even worse.

"I'll go in your place," Eloise said, slowly pulling away. "I'll tell Mimi that she can have me instead."

"Ellie, no," Oliver said, his tears rolling down his cheeks. "You need to go back. I don't want you to stay down here. You know how the Glom treats you."

"Oliver, you'll die down here."

He didn't contradict her. Although the effects of the Glom were more pronounced on her, he knew he wouldn't last long in the land of the dead.

"There isn't another way, is there?" Eloise asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I wish there were."

"And I can't change your mind?"

He shook his head.

"Oliver, please don't tell me you're doing this because you feel like you have nothing to live for." She was glaring at him, breathing heavily from crying. "You have your parents to think about, and the Coven. Staying in Hell is permanent; you can't come back. Even if you still love Schuyler-"

He backed her into the wall and kissed her hard. Her words had been tearing his heart further in two; he couldn't let her say anything else.

He'd never kissed her like this before. They were usually chaste and loving, much like their relationship. But with the thought that he'd never see her again, Oliver didn't hold back. He groaned softly when she pulled him closer, moving down her jaw line to kiss her neck. He felt her stiffen beneath his lips, but she melted into his arms, her hands twined in his hair.

He pulled away and pressed his mouth to hers once more before resting their foreheads together. "Eloise, look at me," he demanded softly. She met his gaze; he never called her Eloise, not even when he was serious.

"I don't want you to leave here thinking any of that, okay? My heart belongs to you; it always will. I feel bad that we didn't have long to spend together as a couple, but I don't regret the time we did have. These past seven months have been nothing short of amazing. And…" He swallowed, feeling his throat close up. "…I don't want you to live your life wondering about me all the time. I want you to find someone else who will love you, and build you your greenhouse, and kiss you awake every morning."

She cupped the side of his face, brushing away his tears. "What about you? There's nothing down here but sirens and prostitutes. I…I want you to be happy…" She started to shake, wrought with sobs.

"I'll figure something out," he said, unsure himself. He didn't want to think about it right now. All he wanted was to feel her against his chest.

"She can't do this…" came Eloise's muffled voice. "She can't do this…"

"I'll be fine, Ellie," he said into her hair. "Don't worry."

He couldn't let her know how terrified he really was, but if she was safe, that was all that mattered to him. He had meant it when he'd told her that she had his heart. He was very sure, even with the temptations of the underworld, there would only ever be her.

"Come on, now," he said, reluctantly releasing her. "We have to get you back home."

She nodded, tears clinging to her eyelashes. Before they rounded the corner to hand Oliver over, she pulled him close. She stood on her toes, holding his face in her hands and kissing him one last time.

"I love you, Eloise," he whispered against her lips as they broke apart. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He held her for another moment, taking her in, making sure he remembered how it felt to have her so close to his heart.

They walked back, holding hands, trying their best to erase their emotions.

"Where were you two?" Kinglsey asked. "Or do I even have to guess?" He waggled his eyebrows, smirking at them.

"Well, I think Helda wants to see the two of us," Mimi said. "Ready, Oliver?"

He nodded, smiling sadly at Eloise. She returned it as he kissed the back of her hand, slowly letting go.


End file.
